Alex GibbyChode
'Soul Traits' Alex GibbyChode Height - 6 inches Weight - Gay Thot Slaying Hand - Right Eye Color - Gibby Mortal Name - Gibby 'Cause of Death' Shirt Removing Accident; Blunt Force and Traumatic Injuries to the Head. 'Date of Death' March 13, 1983 - 12:13am 'Backstory' Alex GibbyChode joined the EGS in 1983 after losing his life in a shirt removing accident. Born in 1964, Gibby lived a satisfying life in the field of pussy destroying. He so desperately wanted to understand how to destroy pussy like a pro chad. As he attended pussy slaying college, his mind was accelerating at an astonishing rate. Many believed he could've found the cure for small penises in a decade's time. As his freshman year progressed, he made spare time for his girlfriend of two years; iCarly. Sadly, the two went separate ways in March 1983, which led to Gibby's fatal demise. Carly broke the news to him on a cloudy Thursday afternoon. Gibby respected her decision but was torn to pieces on the inside. As he drove home that night after a long day of research, his mind focused more on Carly as he took off his shirt. He lost control of his Porsche 944 Turbo and crashed into a heavily wooded area on Deacon Drive. It is believed that the EGS had a lending hand in his death. Carly fell into a severe depression following the incident and eventually sought psychiatric treatment. Although she would recover and marry the man of her dreams, she occasionally has an image of Gibby in the back of her mind. Pussy Destroying University was devastated. The campus to this day holds an award in memoriam of one of its most cherished pupils. The award is given out for outstanding achievement in the field of pussy destroying. Gibby took his smarts to the afterlife. She is a professional spell caster and fluent with black magic if the need arises. She is the cream of the crop for the EGS research department. In 2007, she became the first squad member to perfect the act of masking the glow that surrounds the ghostly bodies of the EGS. This is useful on Earth when attempting to blend into society. The glowing skin can sometimes cause malfunctions in the occipital lobe and detract from the illusion while under hypnosis. She is also credited with contributing chapters to "So, You're No Longer Living; the EGS Guide to the Afterlife". Alex occasionally gives lectures to aid new recruits. 'Traits' - Kind-Hearted - Hard-Working - Respectful - Depressive - Giving - Highly Intelligent - Caring - Responsible - Lively - Warm - Over-Thinker - Inspiring - Organized - Cunning - Cautious - Trustworthy - Supportive - Creative - Passionate - Bookworm - Stubborn - Know-It-All - Vocal - Determined 'Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal)' - Crying children - Bullies - Babies - Cheaters - Loud noises that prevent me from studying/working - Jocks - Snoring - Drama queens - Slow drivers - Cold water - Cold weather - Lazy humans - Chatterboxes - Potholes - Laziness - People who give up too easily - Disorganization - Drug addicts - Audible sounds of humans fucking - Acne - Stressful exams - Money whores - Suck-ups - Wannabes/Ripoffs - Famous people who aren’t talented - People who aren’t talented and think they’re talented - Sluts - Bumpy roads - Rap music - People who think rap is “real music” - Liars 'Favorite Colors' GIBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYBDVJSDHBJKCBEWJC LERWJVBI 'Mortal Views On Death' “Death is one of the most overanalyzed phenomenons in life. Quite honestly, I don’t think too much about dying. I have way more important things on my mind. I believe every human being has a soul. After someone dies the soul leaves the body and searches for a new host. As for what a soul can and cannot occupy, I haven’t the slightest idea. I don’t worry about death. The way I see it, I have five more decades of life left in me; I’ll worry about it in 2040.”